The Bumps Along The Way
by lennyxperaltiago
Summary: The year is 2022 and Leonard and Penny have been trying for a baby for two years. After losing a baby the year before, they find out they're pregnant again.
1. Chapter 1: March

Chapter 1: March.

I called in my husband. Hoping he would pause his Halo championship game for a minute. I mean, is a game bigger than a positive pregnancy test? Again and Again, but yet he still didn't come out of that damn gaming world.  
I walked into his man-cave to find him, with the bulkiest black headphones on, almost strangling the controller to death the way he was handling it.  
He violently paused the game and shouted at someone down the mic, and he turned around on the huge swivelly chair, placed so close to the giant T.V.  
"Yes?" He asked as he placed the headphones on the bookshelf, full of X-Box games. Like he would use it for actual books!

I told him over and over again to come and look at something, but he kept persisting that if he left the game, that Sheldon would take over his land or something.  
I finally gave in and let him continue with his game. The championship wouldn't last long. I would tell him when it was over.

-  
I really didn't think that the Championship would last four weeks, so a few days after the Halo thing was over, I called him downstairs. You could hear him running down the stairs, and he pushed his way into the kitchen. He asked why I called him down. I pulled out the pregnancy test out of my back left pocket and held it up. He slowly walked closer and took it out of my hand. He stood still for a moment, looking closely. He then lifted his head up and smiled. We shared a long passionate kiss and an even longer hug. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek, and his too.  
This had been a long time coming for us. After our friends got married, we decided to start trying, cause we had been together for Nine years and married Five. That was two-years-ago.  
Last year, we found out we were pregnant, and we went in for our twelve-week appointment and we found out that we had lost the baby a week before. We got a call about two weeks later, telling us that it was a boy.  
So this time around, we decided to keep it a secret till we got positive from our doctor at twelve-weeks. We just didn't want to jinx it and tell them. Then we receive bad news and we have to break it to them.

-  
We were on our way to our ten-week appointment. And we were just mainly hoping to hear the heartbeat. I didn't care about the rest of that crap!  
I had a few mild problems on the way there. Luckily Leonard was completely fine with it. Usually, he flips out, but he didn't this time. Which I think helped me through it.  
So, three shirts, one pair of pants, two-litres of water and a quick stop at Right-Aid later. We were there.

They did about thirty minutes of testing until they got to the good part. They quickly dimmed the lights and seated me on the large moveable chair. They also gave me a warning about it being cold, but it wasn't that cold. It was fricken freezing! So after the pain of the ultrasound gel, he put the little wand thing on the lower part of my abdomen. On the very left was a little grey alien looking creature. But we couldn't hear anything...  
We both shared a look of pure horror until the sound of thumping caused us to turn and look. We both sighed in relief. We couldn't take our eyes off the screen. I grabbed Leonard's hand and cupped it in mine. He kissed the end of my ring finger as he looked over.  
"Nice job daddy," I said, wiping a tear from the side of my face.  
"You too, mommy."

As we sat in the car, he asked to see it again. I pulled out the picture and handed it to him. He stared at it, smiling. But I did all the way home. Just seeing the picture just made it seem real to me. I mean, I knew I was pregnant, but it just wasn't feeling right. It was mainly overwhelming. But now I had that appointment, I really wrapped my head around it.

\- 


	2. Chapter 2: April

Chapter 2: April.

I came home late one night at the very beginning of the month, to find that the living room was completely empty. With the light switched off. I called out, to see if Leonard was upstairs. No answer. I thought that he had gone straight over to Sheldon and Amy's after work. I scurred my hand over the wall next to the door, looking for the light switch. My hand stopped when I heard a large clash coming from the kitchen. I flicked the switch and called out. No answer. I was petrified, I couldn't move. I felt like my limbs were paralyzed.

I got my courage and walked into the kitchen, holding a lamp for protection.

I sighed in relief as I saw Leonard standing at the counter, with a spatula lying on the floor next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to surprise you with dinner." He answered, as he went down on his knees and grabbing the spatula.

"Oh, that is so sweet!" I quickly replied.

I walked over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, and asked if he wanted me to take over. He denied and convinced me to go into the living room and watch a movie or something.

I quickly went upstairs and got changed out of my work clothes, and then I headed back downstairs.

After about half an hour, he called me to the table. He asked me how work was and of course, it was terrible.

"Why, what happened?" He asked.

"Well, I had that huge meeting today, but I had to leave early because I thought I was going to throw up. But Bernadette was in the meeting. So after, she came into the restroom to ask if I was ok. I had to leave the stall, still feeling nauseous. I had to say it was probably hunger, cause I hadn't eaten all morning...

I think she believed me. What about you?"

"Well you know, Physics. Not much happened."

After dinner, we cuddled up in bed and watched the new blockbuster movie. But of course, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I walked down the stairs to find Leonard, sitting on a barstool at the window, separating the living room and the kitchen. I walked closer to try and find out who was on the other end. But he seemed really excited.

"Ok, thanks. But I'll have to call you back."

When he placed the phone on the hardtop and I asked who it was. He replied with huge news...

"That was the President of Stetson University, I've been nominated to win a Panofsky Prize next March!"

"Oh My God, Leonard!" I shouted, giving him a giant hug.

"But, If I was to win. I'd have to stay in Florida until that September. I'd be there six months."

I stood there. Still in complete shock.

"You should take it!" I said.

"But, I don't want to leave you with a baby for possibly months on end."

"Don't worry about me. This could be great for your career! And Howard and Bernadette could help. You know they've got Halley and Ryder.

He put his head in his hands,

"Just imagine going into Mrs Davis office and proving that you got nominated for the biggest Experimental Physics award out there!"

"It's for Experimental Particle Physics."

"Oh, whatever!" I sighed, "That will teach her to say that they're considering firing you because you're a 'failure' and 'Not trusted at your job.'"

"Penny, that was five years ago. I'm sure they've changed their minds." He answered. "And anyway, I've got until the end of the month to choose. So, I can get everyone else's opinion." He confessed.

"Yeah, go up to Sheldon Cooper, and ask whether you should go or stay on a huge award when all he's been trying to do is get a Nobel Prize... That will help your friendship!"

Leonard then followed my every move for a while. I actually found it creepy, but I really wanted him to take this opportunity. This may never happen again. And it could help his career. But it was really up to him. His Job. His Nomination. His Decision.

Later that month, we all went over to my former roommate's apartment, which was my old apartment too. We were heading there for a wine tasting for their two-year wedding anniversary.

They were married April 19th, 2020.

Three days before, we had our twelve-week appointment, and we were given the all clear, so we would tell them if they offered me a glass.

Now it really wasn't long before Amy did. We were there about twenty-five minutes and then she asked,

"Penny, would you like to try this one?"

"I would love to, but I can't," I replied, sweating in my hands.

Sheldon swiftly turned around, holding a bottle of water and asked why not. In the corner of my eye, I could see Leonard smiling, while taking a sip of his glass. I pulled out my phone and showed them my phone lock screen, which had the profile of the baby. Amy almost knocked the phone out of my hand as she hugged me incredibly tightly. Bernadette shouted as she jumped up and down,

"I knew it!"

For the rest of the night, everyone was holding my phone, just looking at the picture. Sheldon even was intrigued, and when he looked over, he mentioned that the baby looked like Leonard from the side. And after he pointed it out, I saw it as well.

When we both got home, we called our parents, we also were hiding it from them too. Like I expected, Leonard's mom didn't pick up. So we video chatted with her, as she has never missed a video call. She was 'excited' and 'happy for us,' But I don't know if she was lying or not. But this was her first grandchild because Hayley and Micheal didn't have kids yet. Well, Hayley just went through a divorce, and Micheal and his wife found out that they couldn't have kids, but they are planning to adopt.

My parents were more sympathetic, this was their third 'grandbaby' as they call it, because my sister has her two girls, Ruby and Isabella. Randel is still single, which Leonard said is understandable, totally his words! But no matter, they were really happy, cause they knew and understood how hard it is to have a miscarriage.

I was wondering that night, if because Bernadette knew, she would go around telling everyone at the office, just because I accidentally did that when she was pregnant with Halley, back in 2016.


	3. Chapter 3: May

Chapter 3: May.

Since the beginning of April, all the guys could talk about was Star Wars Day. And having a husband that loves the movies, I always have to tag along, but this time, I got out of it.

"Hey, Leonard. About Wednesday, I can go in and find out the sex of the baby. You can come with me, but you'll miss a film, maybe two. Or you can go over to Shamy's and watch the films, and I can surprise you next week for your birthday."

"I don't know. This would be the first time missing an appointment, but the first time I would miss a movie. And you know Sheldon doesn't like change."

"This is that dang Prize thing again. I told you to go for it!"

"Like I keep telling you, I said no. And I didn't want to leave you with the baby for possibly months!"

"Do you want to come or not?" I shouted.

He raised his eyebrow, and I just started crying.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I think it's the hormones kicking in."

"Starting..." He joked.

I stood up and walked off, to have him follow me, explaining that I could blame him on that one. He decided to stay and find out on his birthday. He said that Sheldon wouldn't like the sudden change, and that wouldn't be fair on Howard on Raj.

Star Wars day was finally here, which was a good thing for Leonard. And I was getting ready for my appointment with Dr Malstone, who wasn't half bad. He was annoying though. Like once he called me and Leonard 'Cute siblings...'

I asked both Amy and Bernadette to come with me, but Bernadette had to take care of Halley and Ryder, cause they both were sick. She would just have to wait, which she was not happy about.

Amy turned up, literally best timing. I opened the door, to find her, wearing a very bright pink shirt under a grey cardigan. I was guessing she was on team girl. She even gave me clarification, unlike me. I was wearing a small, thin blue shirt, which didn't completely cover the small bump forming.

We all left the door, and before getting into the car, I gave Leonard a kiss, and we set off, with Leonard trailing behind us, in a separate car.

When we got there, I saw that Leonard had sent a text saying,

"Mommy's Boy or Daddy's Girl?", he then put that they had started the movies, and not to disturb them.

We got called in, and Dr Malstone asked if Amy and I were a couple...

I briefly mentioned that we were both married, which he took as a half used sentence, and he tried to finish it,

"To each other?..."

"No, She has a husband, who you have met several times, cause he is the father of the baby. I have a husband, who you have not met." Amy corrected him.

"Oh, that short guy is your husband?"

"Can we just get on with this please?" I asked.

"Of course."

They turned on the machine, and before we even saw the baby, we heard its heartbeat. Amy tapped on my shoulder, smiling. He pointed out all the different features, the spine, heart, the feet and arms, which was amazing.

Amy unlocked the door to her apartment, and we both walked in, to find all the guys asleep, watching the last movie. We had been out all day, getting gender specific stuff for Leonard's birthday. And some of their clothing was adorable! Amy knelt down and rubbed Sheldon's shoulder, trying to wake him. He then started rubbing his eyes. She was so gentle with him. Howard and Raj woke up to Sheldon shouting that he had missed one movie. I walked over to Leonard a hit him on the shoulder, gently... In a way.

"What the hell?!" He said rubbing his eyes.

"You think I was carrying you to the car?" I replied.

"Sarcasm," Sheldon shouted.

Everyone looked at him as he shrugged it off. Howard shook his head, and Sheldon quietly walked off into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"What is he doing?" Raj asked.

"Well..." Amy started before checking her watch, "It's 9 o'clock, so he's gone to bed."

It was nice coming back over to old apartment block, cause Leonard and I moved out about ten-months-ago. We had a great offer on a house, and it was big enough for the two of us, and maybe more. When we moved in, we had just lost our first baby, and we needed a change. It was also nice to see Amy. And sometimes Sheldon...

Leonard bounced out of bed, really early on the morning of his birthday. I don't mind him waking me up in the morning, but at '5:34 AM', I do mind!

I lifted my head to find that he wasn't even in the bedroom anymore. He was never this enthusiastic on his birthday. Ever! Especially last year, but maybe that was because it was his 40th. He ran back into the bedroom and begged me to get out of bed. He then acted like a four-year-old until I did get out of bed. The morning was then really relaxed. I made him his favourite low-fat granola, which is lactose-free, I even let him re-watch the last Star Wars film.

Everyone was now over, and Leonard was practically jumping out of his seat. Howard had bought a birthday hat that had forty on and had written a giant One in black sharpie over the zero. He had made through the giant pile of presents and cards, and he had one card left and a present from me. He grabbed the card, and opened it like a freaking dinosaur! He read aloud what it said,

"Dear Leonard, Happy Birthday. I know you and Penny will be great parents. From, Mom."

I was completely God-Smacked when he revealed who it was from. His mom actually sent him a card. He slowly put it down and walked off the bathroom, I quickly followed. Forty-one and this was the first time his mom ever remembered his birthday. I knocked on the door several times before he opened it. Which he then collapsed in my arms. I couldn't help but hug him back. He sat back down in the living room, and I had to convince him to open the present. I told that it contained the sex. He lifted the folded piece of black paper and opened it with no care in the world. Amy and I made it really easy to read. You could just about see the giant letters, filling the page, reflected in his glasses. He looked up at me and tilted his head. I nodded back, he started jumping up and down, yelling. Sheldon turned to Amy and asked what was going on.

"He just found out." She replied.

"What?"

"That they're having a baby boy!"


	4. Chapter 4: June

Chapter 4: June.

Leonard and I were walking around babies-r-us, which is ridiculously expensive when I felt a tiny push of some sort. It wasn't strong, but it was enough to stop me in my tracks.

"What's up?" Leonard asked as he turned around.

"I think I felt the baby..."

"Wait.. what?" He asked, walking around me.

I called the only person who might be able to give me the answer. Bernadette.

She said that it might have been the baby, but not to get our hopes up.

Every night for about four weeks, Leonard had been trying to feel the baby. But he hadn't had any luck. But he didn't want to give up so easily.

We were sitting downstairs watching a weird documentary because the T.V was acting up, and we couldn't get any other channel. Leonard had his hand on my belly, and I was on purposely gasping and mentioning every tiny movement, just trying to piss him off. Which was definitely working! He would look at me, which I would then instantly laugh at him. He gasped a few times, not even at the right time as a joke until we both gasped at the same time...

"Did you feel that?" I asked,

He slowly nodded his head in response, covering his mouth. It looked like the baby had finally figured out how to use enough force. Like Father Like Son as they say!

I ran into Bernadette's office the next morning and got her attention,

"Hey, Guess what happened last night?"

She shook her head and asked.

"Leonard felt the baby for the first time!"

"Hey, look at that. I told you he knew what he was doing!"

"Leonard or the baby?"

She laughed, for a while. The joke wasn't that funny. But I was being serious. It seemed like at that point neither of them knew what they were doing!

"Hey, that's great, I bet he was really happy!"

"Oh, he was. But now I can't mock him about it."

"How would you mock him?" She asked.

"Well, I would gasp at every little movement. It would piss him off, really badly!"

Bernadette looked at me funny and said,

"Oh, by the way, your baby can hear you now..."

"Crap!"

She looked at me funny again,

"Dang it!" I said leaving the office.


	5. Chapter 5: August

Chapter 5: August.

Leonard and I had been fighting for a few weeks now because we had three months left in the pregnancy and we were getting the nursery ready. It was Raj's idea to put his name in wooden letters, and hang them somewhere in the room because it was him that convinced Howard and Bernadette to have Halley's name on her closet door, which did tie the room together. And of course, Leonard agreed to it without even consulting me first. So we were in a panic to get them done in time for the maternity photos.

So for three hours, we had the biggest fight we had ever had. I got so upset, I stormed out and drove over to Howard and Bernadette's.

When I got there, I carefully but madly pounded on the door. Raj opened the door, I slowly chased him into the living room, when Bernadette got in between us. She asked quietly what had suddenly got into me. I explained that Leonard and I got into a big fight because of him. Raj felt so guilty at this point he apologized six or seven times. Before I could stop him, I got a phone call...

"Who is it?" Howard asked, pulling Raj toward him.

"It's my mom," I answered.

I walked into the hall and answered the phone.

From what I could hear behind me, they were all talking to Raj and asking why I was mad at him.

My mom hung up the phone and I walked back into the living room.

"What's going on?" Raj asked

"I have to fly back to Nebraska. My dad passed away..."

When I got back home, I found Leonard slouching on the couch, watching the discovery channel. He jumped up and I ran into his arms. He immediately asked what was with me. I starting crying, and I told him, and he got really emotional too.

"Wyatt is one of the baby's names, first or middle. You choose." He said as he kissed me on my cheek.

By the week afterwards, we were confident we knew his name. So we gathered everyone over and called our family.

On the afternoon of Friday, August 19th, 2022, we stood in front of the T.V and had everyone else on the couch in front of us.

"Since we found out we were having a boy, both at different times. We both knew that deep down that choosing a name would be harder." Leonard started,

"And we didn't want a common name, like John, Matthew, Noah, etc. We wanted something unique. But not confusing. And after what happened last week with my dad, Leonard said that no matter what, he would have Wyatt in his name." I added.

"So we chose Wyatt to be his middle name," Leonard explained.

"And the origin of his first name is English, and it means 'From The Moor.' We also believe that it works with Wyatt, which is a French name, and it means 'Old English.' So the name that we have chosen for our baby boy is Bentley Wyatt Hofstadter."


	6. Chapter 6: October

Chapter 6: October.

We kicked off the month in a great fashion. We were heading out to an appointment. But it wasn't like any we had before. Everyone else was coming with us because we were seeing him for the first time, in the 3D mode. It was kicking in that any day now, we could be taking him home.

They started the ultrasound in 2D, just making sure everything was ok, which it was. They got to the profile and then they turned it over.

The screen when dark and froze for a split second, and there he was. The screen turned from black and white to an orange as we saw his head, almost initially fill the screen. Leonard and I exchanged looks as we saw how much he looked like him. Howard joked it was like looking into a very poorly made mirror as Bentley was trying to do all sorts of acrobatics.

"You can do it, buddy!" Leonard said as we watched him attempt to suck his thumb.

When we had a professional photographer over, and we were taking the maternity photos.

When I first met Leonard, back in 2007, This was something that never crossed my mind. When people say, 'Who was your best crush?' I honestly say, Leonard. And that I married him.

Luckily Bentley's letters turned up on time because I got an email from the company saying that they might arrive late.

After the session, she showed up all the pictures, so we could choose which ones would be black or white, and my favourite had to be with me, with my hands over my belly standing in front of the crib, with his name hovering over the giant bump. Leonard's favourite was the one with a grey stuffed bunny that my dad got when we first found out we were having a boy, holding a printout of the 3D profile we took earlier that day, she turned both of them black and white when she edited them.

Leonard was quietly pacing around the living room, as I timed a contraction. For the past forty minutes, they had been coming closer, and then further apart. I was now 37 weeks, meaning if I was in labour, they wouldn't stop it. I tried to calm him down by saying they were irregular, but it didn't help. I was also doing kick counts because I was mainly worried that he wasn't moving enough. I called Bernadette because she had been through this twice to get her opinion.

She mentioned not to go in until they are five minutes apart, and that him not moving was normal, just if there is a rapid decrease, go in.

Through the rest of that day, they did space out, and he started moving a lot more.


	7. Chapter 7: October 30th 2022

Chapter 7: October 30th, 2022.

I awoke at about eight or nine in the morning to the strongest one I had felt yet. I put my arm out to wake Leonard, but of course, he wasn't there. I called out his name, but no answer. I got the courage to get out of bed and look for him. But then I remembered that he had to run into the office to sign off the last of the papers. I called him to mention it, but of course, he must of had his phone on silent because he didn't pick up. It wasn't long until he called me back and he was on his way home.

Leonard got home about twenty minutes later, and I was ready to go, but I wasn't allowed to yet. He was my company until we would have been admitted.

He placed a towel on the passenger seat, which did come in handy, because we were halfway there, and my water broke.

He put his arm up and shouted,

"We're having a baby!"

We called everyone on the way, and they met us there. When we got here, they put me in loads of weird positions to get him to drop because he was still quite high. Leonard would leave the room every once in a while to keep our friends updated.

One of the trainee nurses walked in and asked if we knew what we were having.

"Yes, we're having a boy."

"Do you have a name?" She asked

"His name is Bentley."

She took out a blue marker and asked who I was here with and what our names were. I answered and she wrote down on the big whiteboard, 'Leonard, Penny and baby boy Bentley' which I thought was incredibly cute.

I was now twelve hours into labour, and it was 6 pm, and things with his heart rate were scaring us. But it seemed like the nurses weren't giving two craps! They just kept saying that he would be ok, and I wasn't believing them anymore. And about twenty minutes, his heartbeat went down incredibly low, one moment it was 113bpm, and the next it was below 60. They all then decided this was serious and tried everything to get it back up. Leonard held my hand through the scariest moment of my life. They were working for five minutes just trying to get it above 110, But it was quickly dropping down to zero. The highest they got it was just above eighty. Nothing seemed to help. He then flatlined two minutes later.

Bentley was then born still, three hours later. Weighing 8lb 7oz, and almost 20 inches. But we never took him home.


	8. Chapter 8: Years Beyond

Chapter 8: Years Beyond.

1 Year Later:

The date was now October 30th, 2023 and Leonard and Penny had been grieving the loss of their son for exactly a year now.

Amy was convincing Sheldon not to bring up Bentley as they might still be emotional about it. They walked around the corner to find Leonard staring into the large glaring window into the side room.

"Leonard, don't you think it's a bit creepy, staring at these innocent newborn babies?" Sheldon asked.

"That one Sheldon, that's our little miracle!" He replied, pointing at the bassinet on the very left. "She was 5lb 13oz and the same height as Bentley. And amazingly healthy."

"How come he can talk-" He started before Amy hit his shoulder.

Howard then ran past them, with Bernadette chasing him.

"What the hell?" Leonard asked.

"We may have woken your wife..."

"Oh crap, how?"

"We may have been a little loud when we entered the room..."

Leonard walked around the corner, he then popped his head around the corner.

"Oh by the way. Her name is Riley."

The four friends crowded around the window, all looking through.

"Riley, six days late, but yet still smaller than her brother." Sheldon smiled.

2 Years Later:

Leonard and Penny walked into their daughter's nursery to wake her up.

"Good Morning Baby..."

"Happy Birthday!"

Riley lifted her head in confusion, she slowly stood up and looked around the room. Forcing her arms up, she called for Leonard to get her out of her crib. She pointed at the black and white photo hovering over the rocking chair of the three of them cuddled up on the couch taken exactly fifty-one weeks ago. Penny grabbed the picture and held it in front of the birthday girl.

"Babby" She stammered.

"Yeah, that's baby Riley." He answered as his daughter pointed to herself.

She slid her way down her father's leg and wobbled out of the room. Running into her parent's room and trying to climb on the bed. They ran in and grabbed her, taking her downstairs.

3 Years Later:

Riley ran into her parent's room, screaming.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Valk..."

"You were in your crib..." Leonard said, struggling to put on his glasses.

"Cwimm"

"You climbed out your crib?" Penny asked

"Ses!"

She jumped up and down on their bed until they got up. As they walked down the stairs, Riley saw balloons and presents at the bottom, causing her to let go of her mother's hand and slide down the stairs. She ran into all the balloons and started screaming.

Penny clung on to her husband, smiling.

"Can you believe she's two?" He asked.

"No."

Leonard knelt down and played with his child.

"Guess what?" Penny asked

They both looked at her and raised their eyebrows. With their eyes widening.

"God, you're alike!" She laughed. "You're finally going to see your baby cousin today!"

"Lily?" He asked

"No, Liam." She said sarcastically.

"She doesn't have a cousin called- Oh! They got her out of the NICU?"

"Yeah, Halley and Ryder are super excited to have their baby sister home!"

Riley was sitting on the floor next to the car seat and her seven-year-old honorary cousin Halley. They both we're cooing over the baby. Ryder walked over, handing Riley a bag. She walked over and put it on the table, and walked back over to the baby.

Bernadette smiled as she grabbed Howard's hand.

5 Years Later:

Penny lifted the glasses off her sleeping husband early on the morning of October 30th, 2027.

"I guess he fell asleep with them on." She said to herself.

Riley came running into the room as Penny shushed her quiet. She put her finger over her mouth, pointing out her dad passed out on the bed. She walked closer and looked over the mattress on the very high bed by standing on her tip-toes.

Penny lifted her up onto the bed and she crawled over to him, shaking his shoulder ever so slightly.

"Daddy... Daddy..."

He started rubbing his eyes as Riley backed off. Penny grabbed her before she fell off the back and placed her on the floor. Which she tried climbing back on after. She managed to get up, with her mother's help as Leonard was waking up.

"Hey, Dad guess what?"

"What?"

"Ein..Einstein defi..ned in..sanity is doing the same thing over and over ag..in and ex...pect..ng di..ffe..rent re..sults!"

"Hey, looked at that, did uncle Sheldon teach you that?"

"Yes, he said that Th..eore...ticwl Phy...sics is the only one worth stud..ing."

"No surprise there..." Penny muttered walking out of the room.

"Hey, Kid. Be fearless in the pursuit of what sets your soul on fire."

"If your soul was to be set on fire, wouldn't you die?" She asked.

"Never mind. Happy Birthday, Bo." He said, pulling his daughter close and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Penny walked in with a bag of small presents for her while carrying a three-month-old baby on her waist,

"Lincoln!" She screamed, standing up on the bed and reaching out for her baby brother.

Penny placed him on the bed and he rolled over to his dad. He picked him up and placed him on his lap. Riley crawled over and sat on Penny's. Leonard looked over at his wife. He could see a look of happiness in her eyes, but yet a slither of sadness. Five years ago, they had the biggest tragedy of their marriage. And although they had Riley and Lincoln to make up for it, there was still a feeling deep down of betrayal but mainly sadness.

She smiled at him, and he couldn't help smile back.

\- The End -

\- In Loving Memory of Gabriel Bryan Lanning -

\- Born September 7th, 2012...Still...-


End file.
